Shudderbug
by PeachBit
Summary: Pokémon are being mutilated and left for dead, missing parts of their anatomy, and Blair just happens to find herself caught up in it. Rated M for excessive blood and descriptions later on.


Note, I changed a few things when writing this, such as the noises the Pokémon make. I decided to go with more normal animal noises, such a growls and barks, because I always hated that they said their names. I also went ahead and changed Slakoth's size since I had always pictured him being the size of the average baby sloth.

I also decided to make this a tad more realistic. Electric attacks don't stun, and can't be shrugged off by humans; they kill. You get sliced up by a Pokémon's claws? You're going to bleed. Fire? I hope you've got some water handy.

* * *

Blair found the Pidgeot through her camera lens and snapped several pictures in quick succession as it took flight, startled by the sound of the shutter, following it with her viewfinder until she lost sight of it over a massive tree. She moved the camera away from her face and glanced at the photos she had taken, rather pleased with the way the sun shone through the bird Pokémon's feathers and it's peaceful expression as it glided effortlessly through the air.

She loved this reserve. Because no trainer owned Pokémon, or pokéballs, were allowed into the environment the wild Pokémon felt comfortable letting the visitors take pictures, or just stroll through the many paths without bothering them, some even came to investigate or greet the public. All the creatures were free to come and go as they please and Blair imagined it some sort of vacation spot for them, where they could go to relax and avoid battle hungry trainers.

She snapped a quick photo of a sleeping Vileplume, careful not to wake it as she tip-toed past, trying to take a photo of a cheerfully running Buneary, it's little paws in the air as it chased a clearly confused Ninjask. That was how Pokémon should be, running free, no fear of having some jerk stuff them in a tiny ball to make them battle. The only way any Pokémon should be captured was with a camera.

Blair continued along the trail, the only sounds breaking the silence besides the occasional call of a Pokémon was the click of her shutter as it stilled small moments in time. She glanced up into one of the large trees and smiled when she found a tiny Slakoth clinging to a high branch, sound asleep. She brought the camera back up to her face and found the creature in her viewfinder, twisting the lens until it was close and in focus before she pressed down on the button.

The flash went off, startling the Pokémon clinging to the high branch, and sending another, unseen Pokémon into a hissing panic as it dropped from the more sheltered branches. Blair barely managed to scramble out of the way as the massive Seviper hit the ground, writhing as it attempted to get into some sort of upright position.

She clutched her hands over her heart, her camera dangling over her chest by it's strap, watching the Pokémon squirm, hoping it was okay. It rolled onto it's belly, twisting to fix her with it's frightening red eyes. Oh, shit, it was _pissed_.

"I'm so-sorry," She stammered, slowly backing away from the snake as it slithered languidly towards her, murder in it's eyes. "I di-didn't see you uh-up there. I didn't want to dis-disturb you." It coiled and lunged for her. She ducked, screaming as it went over her, crashing into a berry bush. She whirled to keep it in her vision and backed into the tree where the little Slakoth still clung, safe in the leaves.

Suddenly, going into the reserve alone didn't seem like such a good idea.

The Seviper hissed as it found her again, shaking it's head to clear it. She had no where to run, and it was preparing to lunge for her again when something green flashed past, knocking into the snake and sending it reeling.

The Seviper hissed, swinging around to find it's new opponent. The Scyther that had rammed into it was standing a good eight feet away, one scythe pointed towards the Seviper, the other held back, ready to swipe if it got too close, it's wings snapping together in warning.

Blair heard a little squealing noise from above and glanced up, fearing the worst, only to see the little Slakoth lose it's grip and fall from the branch. She held out her arms, almost missing the little creature as it tumbled into her arms. The Scyther spared them a small glance before looking back at the Seviper, giving a series of short clicks which only seemed to anger the snake.

She hugged the tiny Pokémon close and it wrapped it's arms around her neck, hanging there comfortably with it's feet resting on her camera. She wanted to move, run, get away from the battle she knew was about to ensue but she was too afraid. What if the Seviper beat the Scyther? What if this was really a fight over who got to eat her? What if they both decided to turn on her?

Hesitantly she stepped back, and the Seviper turned, hissing loudly as it started towards her. The Scyther, thankfully, would have none of that and rammed into it again, using his razor sharp wings to leave long, weeping lacerations in the snakes hide. The mantis came to a stop just in front of Blair, his snapping wings kicking up leaves from the forest floor as he landed. He gave another series of short snaps and clicks at the Seviper, clearly meant to intimidate.

The massive snake twisted, it's sharp tail coming at them fast. The Scyther shifted slightly, bringing up his scythes to shield himself. The impact sent the mantis flying into Blair and they collapsed at the base of the tree, the air rushing from Blair's lungs at the impact.

Scyther got up immediately, hissing angrily before rushing the snake, leaving Blair alone to check frantically on the Slakoth still clinging to her neck and her camera, which had thankfully avoided impact. She shakily got to her feet, feeling her ribs, she was most definitely bruised, but she had avoided any broken or fractured bones, and so had the little Pokémon now holding onto her neck in a frightened chokehold, it's little feet scrabbling on the top of her camera.

She found the battle again, the Scyther dodging and blocking the Seviper's wild tail swings with ease, clearly just waiting for an opening to deal a drastic blow. Realizing it's thrashing wasn't helping the snake lunged, fangs bared, apparently giving the Scyther the opening he needed because he ducked, his scythes coming up as the Seviper sailed over him, blood so dark it was almost black bursting from it's body as it skimmed across the other Pokémon's blades.

Seviper hit the ground hard, skidding on the fallen leaves. It gave a few sputtering hisses, it's side rising and falling dramatically, and waved it's tail pathetically, but didn't get up. The Scyther almost seemed to smirk as he walked towards his fallen enemy, raising both his blades for a final, fatal blow.

"Stop," Blair cried before she could stop herself, covering her mouth when the mantis Pokémon turned to look at her, curiosity in his dark eyes. Slowly, he dropped his arms, head tilted and eyes narrowed as he watched her dig in her bag, trying to grasp one of the potion bottles she knew were in it.

She held out the tiny bottle in offering, trying to show the bladed Pokémon she meant no harm and it shuffled out of her way, still watching her curiously. She crept up to the injured Seviper, wondering if what she was doing was wise when it flailed, hissing feebly at her. She jumped, clutching the bottle to herself and the little Slakoth. It didn't want her help, and she slunk away, back towards the tree, shoving the potion back in her bag. Poor thing.

Scyther was still watching her with curiosity and she cleared her throat, hoping he wasn't about to turn on her too, "Thank you, for… well…" She motioned lamely to the bleeding Seviper lying in the leaves, trying to get up enough energy to slither away into the forest. It felt wrong, thanking the Pokémon for nearly killing another, even if it was to save her and the Slakoth's lives.

He nodded in acknowledgement, tilting his head in the other direction. Slowly she turned and dislodged the Slakoth from around her neck, holding it up to a branch until it took hold, wrapping it's limbs tightly around the bark. She kept her hands under it for a moment, making sure it didn't lose it's grip and fall again before pulling away and turning back to the Scyther, still watching her closely.

She glanced around, licking her lips nervously, "I'm, ah… I'm not a trainer, and I didn't realize that my taking pictures would…" She trailed off. The Scyther probably had no idea what she was saying. "Sorry. Thanks again," She rushed the words, feeling silly as she snatched her lens cap from where it had fallen from her pocket and quickly strode away from the feebly hissing Seviper and passed the curious Scyther.

She shoved the lens cap back in her pocket and jerkily brushed through her shoulder length, shaggy mess of hair, dislodging a couple leaves as she walked. She began to wonder if almost being attacked by a massive snake that she was sure had wanted to eat her was going to send her to therapy or not when she heard another set of footsteps off cadence with her own and whirled, surprised to see the Scyther not ten feet behind her. "Uhm, you can go home now. I'm sorry I disturbed you."

He shook his head, giving a short series of clicks and tossing his head in the direction of the injured Pokémon.

She blinked for a moment, "You don't think I can take care of myself?" She asked in bewilderment, putting her hands on her hips and narrowing her eyes at the creature.

He nodded, giving another chain of enthusiastic clicks and snaps.

"Well," She said belligerently, eyebrows pinched together in fury, "I've been doing this for three years and I've done just fine on my own thus far."

He snapped back sassily, trying to copy her posture by putting his blades on his abdomen right where his hips should have been.

She didn't understand what he had said, but she felt affronted, "So, what? You're just going to play bodyguard?"

He nodded and she stood there open mouthed. She had just had an argument with a Scyther, and the Scyther had won. "Unbelievable," She muttered, blowing a strand of blonde hair from her eyes. "Fine," She conceded and she could have sworn she saw the Pokémon smile.


End file.
